RuPaul
RuPaul Andre Charles, mejor conocido como RuPaul, es un intérprete drag estadounidense, actor, presentador de televisión, y artista. RuPaul es bien conocido por su aparición en diversas películas, así como ser el juez y presentador de su propia serie de televisión RuPaul's Drag Race, por el cual ha recibido tres Premios Primetime Emmy. RuPaul es considerado como la drag queen más comercialmente exitosa en Estados Unidos. En 2017, fue incluido en el Time 100 de las personas más influyentes en el mundo. Biografía RuPaul nació en San Diego (California) el 17 de noviembre de 1960. Fue nombrado así por su madre, una nativa de Luisiana. El "Ru" proviene del roux, el cual es una salsa base para el gumbo y muchas otras sopas. Cuando sus padres se divorciaron en 1967, él y sus tres hermanas vivieron con su madre, Ernestine "Toni" Charles. [left|thumb|239x239px|Joven RuPaul en Young RuPaul in [https://lgbt.wikia.com/wiki/Genderfuck genderfuck drag]] A la edad de 15 años, se mudó a Atlanta, Georgia, con su hermana Renetta para estudiar artes escénicas. En los años siguientes, RuPaul trabajó como músico y cineasta durante la década de los 80. Participó en cine underground, ayudando a crear la película de bajo presupuesto "Star Booty", y un álbum con el mismo nombre. En Atlanta, RuPaul actuaba a menudo en el Celebrity Club como bailarín o con su banda Wee Wee Pole. RuPaul también actuaba como cantante de apoyo a Glean Meadmore junto con la drag queen Vaginal Davis. La primera exposición nacional de RuPaul en los Estados Unidos fue en 1989 con un papel de extra bailarín en el videoclip "Love Shack" por The B-52's. A principios de los 90, RuPaul trabajó en la escena nocturna de Georgia y era conocido por su nombre completo. Inicialmente participando en espectáculos de estilo genderbender, RuPaul actuó en solitario y en colaboración con otras bandas en muchos clubs de Nueva York, el más notable fue el Pyramid Club. Actuó opuestamente a la drag queen de Nueva York Mona Foote (Nashom Benjamin) en el espectáculo parodia de ciencia ficción "My Pet Homo", escrito y dirigido por John Michael Johnson para Cooper Square Productions. Apareció durante muchos años en el festival drag anual Wigstock y apareció en el documental Wigstock: La Película. En los años 90, RuPaul era conocido en el Reino Unido por sus apariciones en la serie del Channel 4 Manhattan Cable, una serie semanal producida por World of Wonder y presentada por el estadounidense Laurie Pike sobre el sistema de televisión pública de Nueva York. En 1993 grabó el álbum de género dance Supermodel of the World. Fue difundido a través del sello discográfico Tommy Boy, siendo la canción "Supermodel (You Better Work)", escogida para ser lanzada como primer sencillo. La canción alcanzó la posición #45 del listado Hot 100 de Billboard y la posición #39 del listado UK Singles Chart. RuPaul firmó un contrato de modelaje con MAC Cosmetics, convirtiéndose así en la primera supermodelo drag queen. Además lanzó su autobiografía Lettin' It All Hang Out. ] En 1996 inició su propio programa de entrevistas transmitido por VH1, llamado The RuPaul Show, entrevistando a una gran variedad de artistas y celebridades. Diana Ross, Nirvana, Duran Duran, Pat Benatar, Mary J. Blige, Bea Arthur, Dionne Warwick, Cyndi Lauper, Olivia Newton-John, Beenie Man, Pete Burns, Bow Wow Wow, y los Backstreet Boys fueron notables invitados. Ese mismo año lanzó su segundo álbum, Fox Lady, esta vez bajo el sello discográfico Rhino Records. A pesar de su creciente popularidad, el disco no logró ingresar al listado Billboard 200. Sin embargo, el primer sencillo Snapshot fue todo un éxito en los clubes, logrando así la posición #4 en el listado Dance Club Songs de Billboard. En 2004 lanzó su cuarto álbum. Red Hot. A pesar de su aparente insatisfacción con el lanzamiento, Red Hot marcó el regreso de RuPaul a las listas de popularidad en los Estados Unidos con su primer sencillo Looking Good, Feeling Gorgeous que alcanzó la posición #2 en el listado Dance Club Songs de Billboard. En 2006 lanzó ReWorked, su primer álbum de mezclas y quinto de su propiedad. A mediados de 2008, empezó a producir RuPaul's Drag Race, un programa de telerrealidad y concursos transmitido por Logo a partir de febrero de 2009. La premisa del programa tiene a varias drag queens compitiendo para ser elegidas por RuPaul y un panel de jueces como la "Siguiente Superestrella Drag Estadounidense". En marzo de 2009, lanzó el álbum Champion. El álbum alcanzó la posición #12 en el listado Dance/Electronic Albums y la posición #26 en el listado Top Heatseekers de Billboard. RuPaul ha estado junto a su novio australiano, Georges LeBar, desde 1994, cuando ambos se conocieron en el club nocturno Limelight de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Contrajeron matrimonio en enero de 2017. Frases Memorables Todas las frases se encuentran en inglés para mantener el sentido de las mismas: * We're all born naked and the rest is drag." * "You can call me he, you can call me she, you can call me Regis and Kathie Lee, just so long as you call me." * "As the two of us sat watching TV, Kurt Loder popped up on the tube, teasing an MTV News story with footage of me frolicking around a shopping mall in Jersey City. He said "Coming up next, she's er ah he's 6' 4" and supermodel of the world. Me and Mama both looked at each other, and in that moment we simultaneously realized that her prediction, made 32 years prior, had finally come true. I was a star. That was the last time I saw Mama. " - on his mother Ernestine Charles * "When I got into drag, straight men, straight women, everybody would go, “Bitch, damn." * "Every time I bat my eyelashes, it’s a political act." * "That is the key to navigating this life — don't take it too seriously. That's when the party begins." * "Remember, this country was founded by a bunch of men wearing wigs." * "I've dedicated my career to fighting the mundane. My hope is that my career will be a shining example to children everywhere that life is more meaningful when you are not afraid to see all colors of the rainbow." En RuPaul's Drag Race * "She done already done had herses!" * "Hello Hello Hello!" * "Oh, pit crew!" * "In the great tradition of Paris is Burning, "Get out your Library Cards!" * "Because reading is what?" * "Now listen, I gotta tell ya..." * "How are you going to make it funny?" * "Shake the dice and steal the rice, it's Santino!" * "Silence! I've made my decision. Bring back my girls!" * "Bring back my girlseses." * "Bring back my......girls?!" * "Bring back my all stars." * "Ladies I have to ask, who should I send home tonight and why?" * "I've consulted with the judges, but the final decision is mine to make." * "I've consulted with the judges, but quite frankly, I don't give a fuck what they think." * "Condragulations, you are the winner of this week's challenge!" * "You're a winner, baby!" * "I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination." * "The time has come, for you to lip-sync, for your life!" * "The time has come for you to lip-sync for your legacy!" * "Good luck, and don't fuck it up!" * "As it is written, so it shall be done." * "You are and always will be an All Star." * "Shantay, you stay." * "Sashay away." * "If you can't love yourself, how the hell are you gonna love somebody else? Can I get an amen up in here?" * "Now let the music play!" Temporada 1 * "CAMEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" * "Extravaganza Eleganza!" Temporada 2 * "Tyra Sanchez, the other Tyra!" * "That's so ''Raven, That's ''so cabaret!" Temporada 3 * "RAJAAAA!" * "Ladies, I must admit...that made me feel uncomfortable." * "Drag is not a contact sport." Temporada 4 * "London, Paris, Milan!" * "May I call you Jiggly?" * "I'll have a Latrice Royale on the rocks." * "No T, no shade!" * "Time to push, ladies. PUUUSSH! Because I’m about to crown … moan … America’s Next Drag Superstar." * "I get worried when you do that ‘oh it’s going to be fine’ … there have been times when you’ve done that and then uh-uh *mumbles*" * "Impersonating Beyoncé is not your destiny, child." Temporada 5 * "IVYYYYYY WINTERRRRRRRS!" * "Alaska, the 49th state!" * "I can't wait to see how this turns out." Temporada 6 * "Magnoooooooolia Crawford!" * "G-G-G-Gia!" * "Blame it on Bianca Del Rio." * "Dip into the cool waters of Darienne Lake." Temporada 7 * "LaGuardia, Newark, Kennedy." * "Bitches Better Beware" – To Kennedy Davenport after lip-sync with Katya *"Fu Man Chu Betta Werk"- To Kandy Ho's bearded runway *"Nothing you say matters unless those cameras are rolling" *"Bring back my.. gIrLs..? All Stars 2 * "The time has come, for you to lip-sync, for your legacy!" * "You're a winner, baby!" Temporada 9 * "Valentina, this is a lip-sync for your life, we need to see your lips. Take that thing off your mouth." * "Valentina, I thought you had the stuff to go all the way." * "It's a lip-sync. What part of that do you not understand?" * "Nina Bo'nina Brown, Rodham Clinton" All Stars 3 * "Melk." * "Wait, did I leave the iron on?" * "No more whiteout!!" -To the top 5 queens following DeLa's self-elimination Temporada 10 * "My safe word is, Chaka Khan!" * "Don't you start with me, Michelle!" * "VANJIE!!!" * "Bring back my gills!" All Stars 4 * "Trust me she is, I've seen her apartment." * " All Star rules are temporarily suspended, until further notice." * "For the first time in drag race herstory, you are both winners baby!" * "Winner Winner... two chicken dinners." Temporada 11 * "For the first time in drag race herstory, all of you are gonna lip-sync for your lives." * "Dr. Reverend Silky Nutmeg Ganache" * "Meh" Discografía Origen Nombre Drag RuPaul decidió mantener su nombre de nacimiento para su nombre drag, pero sin su apellido Charles. Curiosidades thumb *Se puede ver a RuPaul en el video músical "Love Shack" de la banda The B-52's. Conocía a la banda durante sus (y los de ellos) días en Atlanta. *Además de RuPaul's Drag Race y RuPaul's Drag U, RuPaul presentó su propio programa de entrevistas / sketches de comedia en VH1. *En la semana del 40 cumpleaños de RuPaul en 2000, se reveló una réplica de su estatua en el museo de cera de Madame Tussaud en la ciudad de Nueva York. *Fue el invitado sorpresa en el VH1 Divas 2000: A Tribute to Diana Ross en una alineación de estrellas que incluyó a Donna Summer, Faith Hill, Destiny's Child y Mariah Carey, interpretando la exitosa canción de Ross "I'm Coming Out" *Regresó a los medios en 1996 después de que los tabloides lo llamaran "La bruja malvada de MTV" después de su edición de Milton Berle. Apareció con un vestido exuberante hecho por el diseñador de moda Bob Mackie, quien apareció como juez invitado en RuPaul's Drag Race, en los VH1 Fashion Awards de 1996. *Terminó su afiliación con MTV, poco después del éxito de su álbum debut, que fue fuertemente apoyado por la red. Su partida se produjo después de una transmisión en vivo de los Video Music Awards de 1993, donde pronunció comentarios negativos al co-presentador comediante Milton Berle. Más tarde, sus representantes hicieron una declaración pública de que su ofensa fue provocada por los comentarios vulgares de Berle y la agresión sexual durante el espectáculo. *Obtuvo cuatro sencillos # 1 de su álbum debut en las listas Billboard Hot Dance Music / Club Play, con Supermodel (You Better Work), A Shade Shadey (Now Prance), Back To My Roots y House Of Love. *Nacido a las 7:58 PM PST. *Su single de baile número 1 Supermodel (You Better Work) fue cantado por la sensación de baile de los 80 Taylor Dayne para la banda sonora de la película Lizzie McGuire en 2003.thumb|Primera look de pasarela de RuPaul *Ocupó el puesto # 85 en "101 razones por las que gobernaron los 90" de E TV. Fue votada "Reina de Manhattan 1990" por los propietarios de clubes, promotores y DJ. *Ha aparecido en cuatro películas con la actriz Stockard Channing en Smoke (1995), To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar (1995), Una vida inesperada (1998) y La verdad sobre Jane (2000). *En 2002 grabó "You're No Lady", una canción del club de baile con la actriz Brigitte Nielsen como Gitta. *Apareció en el especial de Navidad de Lady Gaga 'Lady Gaga and the Muppets Holiday Spectacular' y realizó un dueto de su canción Fashion! de ARTPOP. thumb|Figura Funko Pop! de RuPaul *RuPaul, junto con Trixie Mattel, Jinkx Monsoon, Katya y Alaska, se convirtió en un Funko Pop!. *En marzo de 2018, RuPaul causó una gran controversia al decir que no aceptaría reinas transgénero y mujeres cisgénero en su programa. *El 16 de marzo de 2018, RuPaul obtuvo una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood. Se encuentra frente a las oficinas de World Of Wonder en Hollywood Boulevard. *Ru ha sido interpretado dos veces en el juego Snatch, por Jessica Wild en la temporada 2 y Trixie Mattel en All Stars 3. *Ru hace la voz de un personaje llamado "Corny the Unicorn" en el WOWPresents + show Drag Tots. El espectáculo también presenta a Bianca Del Rio, Valentina y muchas más Ru-Girls. *RuPaul, junto con Raja, hizo una aparición en The Simpsons, Temporada 30 Episodio 7, interpretando al personaje Miss Shante, y ayuda a Marge a confiar en ser una Drag Queen. *RuPaul apareció en el video musical de Taylor Swift para You Need to Calm Down. Galería RuPaulUKS1.jpg|UK Season 1 Promo RuPaulS11.jpg|Season 11 Promo RuPaulAS4.jpg|All Stars 4 Promo RuPaulS10.jpg|Season 10 Promo RuPaulAS3.jpg|All Stars 3 Promo RuPaulS9.jpg|Season 9 Promo RuPaulAS2.jpg|All Stars 2 Promo RuPaulS8.jpg|Season 8 Promo RuPaulS7.jpeg|Season 7 Promo RuPaulS6.jpg|Season 6 Promo RuPaulS5.jpg|Season 5 Promo RuPaulAS1.jpg|All Stars 1 Promo RuPaulS4.jpg|Season 4 Promo RuPaulS3.jpg|Season 3 Promo RuPaulS2.jpg|Season 2 Promo RuPaulS1.jpg|Season 1 Promo Redes Social * RuPaul Sitio Web * RuPaul en Wikipedia * RuPaul en Facebook * RuPaul en Instagram * RuPaul eb Twitter * RuPaul's Drag Race Facebook * RuPaul's Drag Race Twitter * RuPaul's Drag Race Instagram en:RuPaul Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Afroamericanas Categoría:Jueces Categoría:Temporada 1 Categoría:Temporada 2 Categoría:Temporada 3 Categoría:Temporada 4 Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Temporada 5 Categoría:Temporada 6 Categoría:Temporada 7 Categoría:Temporada 8 Categoría:All Stars Temporada 1 Categoría:All Stars Temporada 2 Categoría:Temporada 9 Categoría:Temporada 10 Categoría:Temporada 11 Categoría:All Stars Temporada 3 Categoría:All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:Jueces Temporada 8 Categoría:Jueces Temporada 7 Categoría:Jueces Temporada 3 Categoría:Jueces Temporada 4 Categoría:Jueces Temporada 2 Categoría:Jueces Temporada 1 Categoría:Jueces Temporada 5 Categoría:Jueces Temporada 6 Categoría:Jueces Temporada 9 Categoría:Jueces All Stars Temporada 1 Categoría:Jueces All Stars Temporada 2 Categoría:Jueces All Stars Temporada 3 Categoría:Jueces All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:Jueces Temporada 10 Categoría:Reinas en el Drag Race Hall of Fame Categoría:Reinas de New York Categoría:Reinas Mononimas Categoría:RuPaul's Drag Race Categoría:Reinas Nombre Real Categoría:Elenco de Hurricane Bianca Categoría:Nominadas a Premios Categoría:Jueces Temporada 11 Categoría:Actores Categoría:Jueces con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:Escorpio Categoría:Nacidas en 1960 Categoría:Reinas con Funko Pop! Categoría:Reinas Calvas Categoría:Reinas Met Gala Categoría:Video Musical You Need To Calm Down Categoría:Jueces UK Temporada 1 Categoría:Jueces de UK